Invincible Candy
Invincibility Candy (also sometimes called an Invincibility Lollipop) is a recurring item in the ''Kirby'' series. It makes Kirby invincible for a short time, and almost any enemy he touches will be instantly defeated or at least damaged. However, it will not save Kirby from falls or certain instant-killing hazards. It is white and has a red spiral in the middle. They are usually found just before an area with many enemies or hazards or in one of the first levels in several games, and may also be obtained through several item roulettes, such as Magic Kirby's roulette move. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land This is the first game in which this item appears in, and appears in many other games. It is found lying on either the ground or a platform. Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land In Kirby's Adventure, Meta Knight appears on certain levels and throws it upward for Kirby to catch it. In the remake, however, Meta Knight does not throw the candy to Kirby. The Invincibility Candy can be found on the ground, similar to the other games. ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra In Kirby Super Star and its remake, Kirby can share the Invincibility Candy with his helper (and vice-versa) in the same way they can share health recovery. In Milky Way Wishes, an Invincibility Candy found on the planet Hotbeat is offered in order to travel through a nearby pond of lava and claim the Fire Copy Essence Deluxe (however, Kirby is not required to do so and instead may take damage on purpose, attempting to quickly travel through it using invincibility frames, although the player often has no choice but to get hit twice). ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 In ''Kirby's Dream Land 3, the Invincibility Candy can now break through Star Blocks, something that carried over to Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Kirby also does not flash, but rather has a set of stars rotating around his body. ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards In ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, the Invincibility Candy is slightly different than it is in other Kirby games. For one, during its effects, Kirby does not flash rapidly, but instead has a coating of stars floating around him similar to the Kirby's Dream Land 3 version. This variation is able to destroy Star Blocks simply by touching them, again similar to its Kirby's Dream Land 3 version. The invincibility theme that plays is also different from the regular invincibility theme that usually plays in every other Kirby game. ''Kirby: Canvas Curse In ''Kirby: Canvas Curse, an Invincibility Candy is drawn by Paint Roller in Paint Panic. ''Kirby Mass Attack In ''Kirby Mass Attack, there is a new variety of Invincibility Candy called Jumbo Candy. When grabbed, this makes the Kirbys invincible while simultaneously making them grow larger. While under the effects of the Jumbo Candy, the Kirbys can automatically break Star Blocks without having to be flicked at them, as well as metal blocks and enemies, some of which cannot be defeated normally. The normal Invincibility Candy also appears after failing an uncompleted stage three times in a row. A special overworld sign displaying the candy will appear and an icon that also features the candy will be in the top right corner. Depending on the length of the level, there will be two to three Invincibility Candies. ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land In ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land, the Invincibility Candy not only gives Kirby invincibility, it also increases his speed. Music Cameos Super Smash Bros. Brawl has a sticker of the lollipop with its design from Kirby: Squeak Squad, although for unknown reasons it's simply titled Candy. Also, for some reason, only R.O.B. can equip this sticker, despite the fact that it and R.O.B. have no relation whatsoever. Artwork KNiD Invincibility Candy.PNG|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KSqSq Invincibility Candy.PNG|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Gallery Screenshot (139).png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' NID Invincible Candy.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KSqSq_Invincibility_Candy_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KMA Invincibility Candy.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Sprites KPL Invincibility Candy sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' / Kirby's Pinball Land KSS Invincibility Candy sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KDL3 Invincibility Candy sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KTnT Invincibility Candy sprite.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KSqSq Invincibility Candy sprite.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & the Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad SSBB Invincibility Candy sticker.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (sticker) KSSU Invincibility Candy sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KMA Invincibility Candy sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Category:Items Category:Food Category:Power Ups